


the wolfstar catfish au no one asked for

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AS I SAID, LMAO, MY BABIES, and i don't wanna spoil this shit, gay intensifies, i love them, not gonna say more because then they would be spoilers, the catfish au no one asked for, they meet through tinder, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: sirius and remus meet through tinder. gay intensifies
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, excepting wolfstar all maybe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> sirius is in bold  
> remus is italic  
> actions and presentations are in underline

Swipe. Swipe. No good matches.

The usual night for Sirius Black. Finishes filming for his vlog, finishes recording, eats some ramen and flops on the bed, still looking for someone, for the other half he still didn't find.

And then he saw him.

Remus Lupin. 18. Photographer. Bi and ready to die. If you want to make fun of me gtfo

Swipe.

It's a match.

**hi**

_hey. looking for someone as well?_

**yea**

Sirius looks away from the phone, thinking what to text back.

**nice name**

_thanks, i chose it myself_

Sirius bites his lip, trying to think who would name themselves. 

**you're trans?**

_the question is- are you trans?_

**haha very funny**

_i know, my friend lily says i am the light of her life_

**really? you seem pretty dark to me**

_i am actually quite pale, you know_

Sirius snorts. This dude seems pretty nice. 

**very funny, since when are you here?**

_15\. never had someone tbh, seeing how ugly i am_

**pic?**

_you may be a human trafficker, so at the moment nope_

**i'm 18 wtf. how about you?**

_17\. 18 in the shortest of times_

**oh cool.**

_tell me more about you um, i am remus and i am 17. i'm working at a modelling company as a photographer and i live in nyc with my mum and dad because i am too poor to buy myself an apartment, but i usually live in cheap rent at my friend's parent's apartment. what else do you want to know?_

**are you trans?**

Remus is typing... 

Remus is typing... 

_no judging?_

**i barely know you. of course no judging.**

_yeah, i'm trans_

**when did you know?**

_i was 11. kids were making fun of me at school because i cut my hair super short and i was wearing boy clothes_

**awh man, that sucks**

_yea, from then on i was homeschooled_

Remus is typing

_how about you?_

**i went to a fucking posh boarding school because my parents could swim in money, bc they don't have anything else to do with their money. i met my bff there**

_what do they look like?_

**tall, frizzy curly black hair, dark skin, cracked front tooth and is 3/4 blind**

_really???_

**no, he just has horrible eyesight. y?**

_the dud's dating my girl bff_

**what**

_lily. tall, curly, bushy dark red hair, green eyes_

**omg**

**we have friends in common??**

_lmao_

Sirius squints at the screen.

_tell me something about you_

**um, i live in chicago and i am a starter singer**

_that's so cool!_

**:))**

_what's the clock for you?_

**1 am.**

**you?**

_2 am_

**go to sleep bitch**

_no_

**y?**

_i'm sick_

**oh**

**still go to sleep**

_i don't wanna_

_ok fine_

**yessss**

_night_

**night night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, the texting  
> james is underlined and bold
> 
> ur- you're  
> u- you  
> l8- late
> 
> tell me what you don't understand and i will answer in comments, i promise!

**(5. 09) rise and shine motherfucker**

_it's 5 fucking am who wakes up at this hour???_

**me**

_jfk_

**john f kennedy?? is that you???**

_lmao_ _no_

_now that i woke up i gotta go to schooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool_

_and i dont wanna_

**i already graduated lmao**

_arent u 17 also?_

**im 18**

**i graduated last year due to going to school one yr before**

**like my bffs**

_aha_

**yea, gotta go to work, hear from u later, tinder stranger**

_call me re_

_not tinder stranger_

_it sounds creepy_

**im freddie. freddie mercury.**

_you like that gay too??_

**who tf doesnt????**

_i loved bohemian rhapsody!!_

**james cried at the end lmao**

_omg_

**jk call me s**

_ok, go to work s, ur gonna be l8_

**buh bye**

_(5. 28) 👋_


End file.
